CryaoticxReader: Delivery Girl
by doodleboodle
Summary: You turned the key in the ignition, starting your car. A heavy sigh escaped your lips following the eager cranking of the vehicle. Another night working at this shitty job. Another night delivering pizza to whiny, never-pleased bitches and psychotic, perverted bastards. You shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the Pizza Hut parking lot.
1. Fucking Asshole

You had five deliveries this time and they were conveniently spread unevenly across the city. As you drove, you calculated the most efficient route and as always, took the most time consuming route you could think of instead.

The first delivery was decent. Some middle aged man and his two kids. He tipped alright. You'd made $5 off of him.  
>The second was awful. A younger woman with her boyfriend. They were both intolerably rude and didn't tip at all.<br>The third was terrible. An older lady who appeared to be alone. She complained that she hadn't ordered pepperoni and that she wanted her money back. Of course when you said you'd tender the money back to the card, she wanted the pizza anyway. You decided you would not tender the money back and just leave with the sick satisfaction that the lady would likely forget about it tomorrow morning.  
>The fourth was the worst so far. A man in his mid-twenties with messy hair and a content smirk.<p>

"Why don't you come inside?", he asked with sickeningly sultry tone.

"No thanks." You scoff and shove the cardboard box into his arms. You try and quickly recall whether he'd payed with card or was going to pay with cash. When a disgusted look spread across his face, it suddenly didn't matter anymore whether or not he had payed at all. You began to walk away from his door when he yelled for you.

"Hey! Don't you need the money?! Cunt!" He tossed a ten onto the ground and slammed the door behind him. You quickly snatch the money from the ground and run back to your car, breathing heavily.

You were driving back toward Pizza Hut, realizing it was nearly time for you to get off when you remembered you had that last delivery.  
>"Fuck!" You cursed aloud and turned the wheel sharply to head toward the final delivery. "I'm gonna be so late... Please tell me they forgot or something..."<p> 


	2. I'm Late!

A few minutes passed as you drove to the last house. You arrived there and snatched up your warming bag. At this point, the pizza wouldn't even be warm anymore. You clenched your teeth together nervously and knocked rapidly on the door. Every ounce of you hoped they wouldn't answer and had fallen asleep. It was around 11:30 at this point and you assumed any sensible pizza eater would have just gone to sleep at this point. But no. You heard someone fiddling with the door from inside. You grind your teeth together in anticipation and were unconsciously tapping your foot rapidly. The door finally creaked open to reveal a man in his mid-twenties. Your heart sunk. His hair was disheveled and he had brown/blue bruising under his eyes.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry if I woke you up. I know the pizza is late and I'm really, really sorry. I-I-my car broke down and-"

He interrupted you. "I called Pizza Hut a couple times and they said they couldn't reach you. You should probably call them and let them know you're alright." He had a hint of sympathy in his voice but it was otherwise monotone. Oh shit. Your cell phone. You mentally face palmed and felt like a complete idiot for not thinking to turn it off of silent mode before you left the store. "Besides, you didn't wake me up. Don't worry about it." He stood there awkwardly. His body stiffened a bit and he looked expectantly.

"Oh god. Yeah. Wow. Sorry." You fumbled with the pizza warmer, trying to have it produce his pizza. There was something melodic and familiar about his voice that put you in a sort of trance. When you were finally able to produce the pizza. You looked up from the box, holding the pizza up to him. He was a considerable amount taller than you, and since you were standing so close to him, it was causing you to strain to look up at him. You noticed a very slight smirk on his face. Was he smiling about how nervous you had gotten? Your mouth opened a bit as if you were about to say something. Your arms were still stiff as you held the box up.

"Thanks," He said as he gently pried the box from your hands with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. Your arms went limp and they hung there until he produced a crumpled twenty dollar bill. You reached out and took it from him.

"Um, I think your bill was only $10. I don't have any change. Do you wanna grab a 10 from inside or something?" You fiddled with the twenty. You didn't want to take all of that money without having even delivered a warm pizza. Not to mention it wasn't on time.

"Hey. It's fine. It sounds like you're having a rough night. At least you got it to me." He began to shut the door.

You panicked. "No no no no! Wait!" You reached out for the door and ended up grabbing his sleeve instead. He seemed to tense up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. One second." You dug in your back pant pocked and tried to pull out a ten dollar bill. Yeah, it was your own money but whatever. You couldn't let this guy give you a ten dollar tip when you had shown him such shitty service. When you pulled out the bill, a number of important cards such as your drivers license, credit card, debit card, and more fell out. "Shit." You let that one slip and hurriedly placed the ten on the pizza box before you began to scoop up your cards. He started to bend over as if he were going to help but you raised one hand to dismiss him. You face flushed and you realized he probably thought that was rude. Immediately, you stood up and began to walk off. You hadn't ever been so embarrassed in your life.

"Um... Miss?" You heard his voice call from behind but you got into your car and slammed the door. You started it faster than ever and sped off.


	3. Found It

You were driving back toward Pizza Hut when you glanced down at the car clock. The store was closed by now. They had to have clocked you out and left at this point. You reached toward you back pocket for your cellphone. Oh shit. You frantically patted the seat, hoping to god that what you knew had happened hadn't. You'd dropped it there.  
>"Oh my fucking god... Noooo. No." Your eyes began to tear up. This night had been awful. You just wanted to go home and go to sleep so you could have another shitty day tomorrow. But now that wasn't an option. You headed back to the man's house. The entire ride, you cursed, huffed, and puffed. When you finally got there, you made sure to turn off your headlights before you pulled up so as to not to disturb the household. When you exited the car and approached the house, a ruckus from inside grew louder with every step closer. You made it a point to be quiet, though with the noise coming from inside, you guessed you didn't really have to. Although you were going to start in the dirt and bushes beside the door, you saw the phone along with what looked to be your credit card stacked on top of each other with a note below them. You bent down and picked them up. You shoved the card and phone into your pockets and unfolded the note. You saw it was the receipt for the pizza and in messy writing, it looked like the man had written:<p>

_Hey._  
><em>You left your phone and credit card.<em>  
><em>I guess I'll leave these out here until tomorrow.<br>And if you don't get them, I'll call Pizza Hut or something.  
>Sorry you had a rough night.<em>

Your brow was furrowed and your lips pursed. You pondered for a moment and then impulsively marched toward the recognizable source of noise. It seemed to be coming toward a window to the side of the house. You raised your fist and then hesitate. Fuck it.  
>Bang bang bang!<br>The window rattled and you were startled by the force you'd used to strike the window. You were suddenly filled with regret as the room became silent. You heard something muffled along the lines of, 'I think someone is knocking on my window...?'. You rubbed your temples and stared at the ground. Oh god. This is weird. I'm gonna come off as a stalker. You began to back away from the window when you heard a clinking sound. Two eyes appeared as the owner of them fingered the blinds apart so he could peer forth. When he noticed you standing outside, his eyes widened. He held up a finger, signalling to give him a moment and then he pointed toward the front door. You heard another mumble through the wall. It sounded like he was ending a conversation with someone. You quickly scurry to the door and squirm while you wait for him to answer. When he answered the door, he was wearing pajama pants and a comfortable-looking t-shirt. His hair was still messy and the bags under his eyes lingered. He looked uncomfortable for a moment but then his posture became looser and he gave a light-hearted smile.

"Oh yeah. Did you find your phone?" He looked down and saw it wasn't on the porch and nodded. "I guess you did, huh? Good." He lingered by the door. His smile still stayed on his lips. "Um... So. I'm glad you got it. Did you-uh-need anything...?"

You caught yourself staring up into his eyes and quickly snapped out of it. "Oh! Uhm, yeah. Sorry." You nervously laughed as you pulled the note from your pocket. "I-I-uh just wanted to say thanks. Thanks a lot. It was really sweet of you to leave them all neat and piled up like that with this note." Your heart was racing and you couldn't quite figure out why.

"No problem. Everybody has a bad night every once in a while. I thought maybe I could help you out and make it a little better." He sounded incredibly genuine and the care in his voice sent butterflies through your stomach. You wanted to continue the conversation. You didn't want him to close the door and go back inside. But you didn't know what to say. You sat silently for a moment until he broke it, "Hey, y'know, I never got your name." A surge of energy flowed through you.

"Oh! It's Y/N! ... What's yours?" You anticipated the end of the conversation and dreaded it.

"My name is Ryan. The uh... Pizza was actually really good. I had to heat it up but it was good." You could tell he was aware that the conversation would end soon and he seemed eager to nudge it along to its end.

"Alright, well yeah. Thanks. Thanks a ton. Really." You decided it wasn't worth dragging it out any longer and making the situation more awkward than it had already become. You gave a half-hearted smile. The sorrow in your eyes must have been apparent. You weren't ever too good at hiding that sort of thing.

"Next time I'll ask for you to deliver the pizza again. I order pizza pretty often. I'm surprised you haven't come by here before. But like I said... It's no problem, doll." He gave you his warmest smile and began to close the door. Wait. Doll? The way it slid so effortlessly from his lips. You knew who this was. You remembered that voice from the occasional bored night on Youtube. Oh my god. He was that Youtuber. He played those video games and read those stories. He was Cryaotic. You shoved your foot in the closing door.

"Wait, wait! I-I think I know you!" You were panicked and hadn't realized how bizarre those actions were.

The door creaked back open to reveal a look of shock on his face, "Wh-what? Did we go to the same school or something? Geez. You didn't have to put your foot in the door like that. I could have crushed it."

You moved it back beneath you and took a step toward him so he wouldn't be able to shut the door again. "Sorry. Sorry. No! I think I've-Have you seen like Pewdiepie and stuff? Y'know, on Youtube?"

A look of horror came across his face. The both of you knew where this was going and he wasn't too pleased about it. "I need to go inside and you need to leave. Goodnight." His voice lost all hint of warmness and became cold and harsh.

You made it a point to stand in the way of the door. "No, wait. Look. I'm not gonna run off and tell people where you live or what you look like or anything. I'm sorry! I know this is probably really freaky and you totally don't believe me. I just-It's just really cool to like, meet you, y'know? I have a really good friend that's a huge fan. I don't watch you all too often but you're a pretty funny guy! Just wow. It's really cool to be able to say hi I guess." The adrenaline wore off and just like that, you were mortified. Oh my god. I just shoved my foot in this guy's door. He could call my job and get me fired. Hell, he could call the police. Is this considered harassment!? Oh FUCK. You backed away, the excitement drained from your eyes and replaced with sorrow. You wanted to say you were sorry and that you didn't mean to freak him out but you didn't feel like that would do anything but make things worse. You took another step back. You could feel hot tears of embarrassment welling up in your eyes.

His eyes darted around nervously. You could tell he hated making women feel awkward to the point of tears. He hesitated and then began to weakly speak. His words were uncertain and cautious. "I-uh-I'm sorry to react like that. Please don't cry. It's just I'm on my guard a lot of the time and when I let it down and then was surprised like that, it really... Uh... I guess caught me off guard." His eyes and mouth made it clear he was uncomfortable and worried.

Your head got hot and you strained the muscles in your eyes to keep from letting a tear drop. "No! No. I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Sorry." Your throat was tense from holding back tears and your chest was sore from holding back sobbing breaths. He must have noticed that you were, in fact, not fine. He awkwardly extended a hand and placed it on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I scared your or made you feel bad but I'm sorry." Your heart sunk and despite your best efforts, a single tear slid down your probably blood red face and a shaky breath escaped your lungs. His apologies were making YOU feel bad. He tensed his hand when he noticed your tear. You were staring down at his feet, avoiding eye contact at this point but you knew his face was probably just as mortified as yours. "Um..." He placed his free hand on your other shoulder and pulled you toward him a little bit at a time until your face was placed snugly on his chest. Another hot tear rolled down your cheek. Your arms were placed firmly at your sides. One of his arms arm cradled the back of your head and the other rested firmly on your upper back. "Are you okay?" His voice was quiet and when he spoke, you felt his chest quiver with uncertainty. You raised your arms as another tear squeezed out from between your eyelids. Your arms guided themselves to rest on the upper arch of his back. He tensed when they landed where they would comfortably stay but after a moment, he relaxed his body and gave you a light squeeze. "I'm sorry Y/N. I didn't mean to scare you." You let out a shaky sigh and wiggle your head back and forth, wiping the tears from your cheeks onto his shirt. You both backed away from each other simultaneously and when it got to the point where he could see your face, you looked back at the ground. "D-do you need to use my phone or anything? I think yours is dead. Are you gonna be okay to get home...?"

You took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't too loud, and began a shaky sentence, "O-oh no. Thank you. That's fine. I'm fine. Thanks." You closed your eyes tight, hoping he would accept the unconvincing answer. He seemed to bite.

"Okay. But uh, do me a favor, please?" You glance up at him from beneath your bangs, hoping it would cover your face. He reached inside his home for a moment and produced a small sliver of paper and a pen. He placed it against the side of the house for something to write on and scribbled on it for a moment before handing it to you. "When you get home, charge your phone and let me know you got there safe... I'm trusting you not to post this all over Reddit, okay?" He chuckled a bit, hoping it would lighten the mood. You nod quickly, taking the paper and turning on your heels to retreat to the safety of your car. He called for you and said a few last words, "I mean it, babe. Lemme know you made it home alright. Drive safe."


	4. Tomorrow It Is

You got home about ten minutes later. The incident had sunk in and you had finally calmed down as you pulled into your parking space. You sighed deeply and got out of your car. You still had the pizza warming bags and other miscellaneous work items piled up in your car but you would deal with that later. You climbed up the stairs to your apartment and as soon as your saw your apartment door, you slammed your keys into the lock and wiggled them just right to unlock the door. When inside, you shut and locked the door back before plopping onto your bed on the floor. Fuck box frames. You didn't like them anyway. You lazily reached for your phone charger, which was plugged into the wall beside your bed and jammed it into the phone. It beeped in response. You let it charge while you pulled all of your belongings from your pockets and spread them out on your bedside table. The note, your cards, your phone, and lastly, the sliver of paper. Your stomach did a flip and unable to pry your eyes from the sheet of paper, you reached blindly for your phone. You snatched it up and out of reflex, felt around for the power button. It chirped alive and after a few seconds of booting up, missed calls and texts buzzed annoyingly. You tried to navigate through them to construct a new message and once the menu for a new _I'_message was up, you cautiously typed in the numbers written on the sheet of paper.  
><em>727...<br>_  
>The rest of the numbers flowed like an unknown language beneath the tip of your thumb. You swallowed. Your mouth was dry but your throat did it involuntarily. You typed out a quick message.<br>_Hey. It's Y/N._  
><em>I made it home.<em>

Your finger lingered on the send button for a second but you quickly pressed it before you could second-guess yourself anymore. You stared at the phone and the message for one minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Then minutes.  
>Buzz buzz buzz.<br>You inhaled sharply and clicked the conversation. No response. It was a delayed text from earlier that night. Your friend who happened to be obsessed over the specific Youtuber you were so nervous about. You scanned over the contents of the messages.  
><em>hey! YN! heeeellllooo? r u ever coming back 2 PH?  
>YN. phil's gettin pretty pissed you havent showed up yet. u ok?  
>seriously. im gona call the cops r something.<br>omg. Y/N come on. its 5 after close. im not gona wa-_Buzz buzz buzz.

Your heart skipped a beat. You quickly backed out of the conversation with your friend and navigated back to the conversation list. You gasped. A reply. You almost unsuccessfully fumble through the menu to open the conversation. Your stomach felt like it was in a gymnastics meet.  
><em>Good to know.<br>Thanks for keeping your word. Now I just have to make sure you don't run your mouth around town, huh?_

Was he being serious? Was it a joke? God damnit, you hated text messages and the billions of ways that text could be construed. You rocked back in forth in the bed, now sitting up and hunching over your phone.  
><em>I promise I won't say anything to anyone or tell anybody what you look like or anything like that. I'm sorry about tonight. You're not gonna call the police on me for shoving my foot in your door, right? Heh.<em>

Awe shit. Was that last part too much? What if he wasn't joking? Whatever. You sent the text anyway. After staring at the screen for about ten minutes, you couldn't stand yourself anymore. You reached over to the side of your bed and pulled a laptop from the floor. You pried it open, revealing a bright, blinding screen. You audibly hissed at the light and squinted at the screen until your eyes adjusted. All you had to type into the search bar was a 'y' and Google read your mind. Youtube? Yes please. You pressed enter and typed that faithful Youtuber's name into the Youtube search bar. Pop. There he was. In all of his faceless glory. He'd posted a video earlier today. Another indie game. This one looked fairly lighthearted. You'd mostly watched his horror game playthroughs so this was new to you.  
>Buzz buzz buzz.<p>

You snatched your phone up as if it were going to save your life. It was him. Thank god.  
><em>Haha! Maybe I should. That'd definitely solve my problem of you spreading my business all over the internet, wouldn't it?<em>

Your heart sunk. You stared at the little bright screen and you felt your face get hot. You HATED interpreting texts. You could never tell the tone from the words alone. Plus, he was one of those guys who didn't use emoticons to even slightly help you out. God damnit. You began to concoct a text that would perhaps convince him that you were honestly not going to tell a soul.  
>Buzz buzz buzz.<p>

Before you could begin to type, another message bubble popped up.  
><em>I'm joking by the way. All this really means is we'll have to become friends so that I can trust you with my secrets. What do you think? Are you busy<em> tomorrow?

Oh god. You became lightheaded. He was joking again, right? After all of this, he wouldn't actually be saying something like that, right? Right? Your fingers seemed to move by themselves as you replied.  
><em>Let's get lunch. I'll come by at 2.<em>


End file.
